Lemon Afterstorys
by sardene3
Summary: These are after-stories of previous lemons. There are NOT actual lemons in these because they are AFTER-STORIES of lemons.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors!**

**Ok here is my after story for my first lemon, still containing the same characters. Just to let you know this is a STORY. It has "love" in it but no lemons. This took me a very long time to write so I hope You enjoy it. Ps I kind of messed up the last part of the story because I didn't really have much time to write it. **

* * *

Screechpaw raced after Dolphinpaw. _What have I done?_ He had just mated with a cat he barely even could see Dolphinpaw's silvery blue pelt in front of him. "Dolphinpaw! Wait up!" he called. She stopped abruptly, almost making him crash into her. "What do you want?" she asked, tears soaking the grass beneath her. "I came to say sorry, and I really am."he said quietly staring at his paws. "Well,sorry is not enough!" and she raced off again, leaving Screechpaw alone. He just sat there thinking._ I have just ruined my life. Starclan help me please._ A cold breeze ruffled his fur. Leaf-bare was barely a moon away. He just sat there until Icesoul found him. "What are you doing here?" he mewed. "Just leave me alone." Screechpaw replied not bothering to look up. "Come on, let's go back to camp."he said "The suns almost gone. He refused. "(sigh) I guess I have to do this the hard way." Icesoul picked up Screechpaw by the scruff and started carrying him back. "Hey let me go!" Screechpaw yowled struggling to get away,but it was futile. Icesoul dropped in front of the thorn tunnel and padded into camp. Screechpaw followed and walked to the apprentices' den with his head hanging. He just curled up in his bed of moss with his tail curled around him, ignoring Turtlepaw's call to play. Before he knew it, dawn was breaking."Wake up sleepy head," a voice called. It was Tigerpaw, the she-cat (unlike the "tigers" before her) was prodding him in the ribs. Screechpaw very groggy, got up and streched in his nest. " What do you what?" Screechpaw yawned. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me and Turtlepaw." she said. He shrugged, it might be good to spend time with other friends. _Why not? At least Greenpaw and Dolphinpaw aren't coming._ They padded out into the clearing, the thin dawn light peaking through the tops of the trees. Turtlepaw was waiting at the thorn barrier. "What took you guys so long?" she asked impatiently. "Mr. sleepy here wouldn't wake up," she replied chuckling a bit. Then they padded into the forest. The dew was sparkling in the pale dawn light, but they prey sounded scarcer. Turtlepaw was leading and Tigerpaw padded next to him. "Nice day were having," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Yeah" Screechpaw replied. They had known each other since they were kits in the nursery, so they were close had stopped walking for a moment to notice Turtlepaw was gone."She probably just scented something and started ahead of us." she reassured, some how sensing his surprise. He nodded his head warily. "I have something to tell you..."she said blushing a bit. _Oh no... Not again... This is how Greenpaw and Dolphinpaw acted around him. "_No not again!" he whispered. "Huh?" Tigerpaw asked. " I'm gonna run up ahead to catch up with Turtlepaw."he said while racing ahead, leaving Tigerpaw in the dust. _Phew...I'm not going to listen to that speech again._ Eventually, he caught up with Turtlepaw who had caught a thrush and 4 mice. "About time you show up," her voice muffled by the prey "while you to were chattering away like squirrels I caught enough t feed the whole clan!" "I heard what you guys were talking about earlier though..." she said putting down her catch " and...I kinda..I like you too."she whispered. He was about to scream when he heard something. "Sorry I'm late!" Tigerpaw called catching up to them. "Lets go ba-" Turtlepaw was cut off by a loud battle cry. The scent of Riverclan filled his nose as he could see a wave of them sweeping through the forest. "Tigerpaw go back and warn Thunderclan that Riverclan are attacking!" he shouted over the yowling of the on-coming clan "We'll try to hold them off." It looked like the whole clan had come. The odds were way against him, two appertices against a whole clan, but Screechpaw didn't care. Screechpaw charged at the first cat he saw, claws unsheathed. He confronted a large tom and slid under him, and clawed his belly. The tom yowled in pain and turned to face him, fury burning in his eyes. Screechpaw suddenly felt weight on his back as another cat leaped onto him. He howled in pain as the other cat sank his claws into his shoulders. He heard another cry somewhere close by. _Turtlepaw!_ He rolled, startling his attacker as Screechpaw flung him off. He searched desperatly for the tortoiseshell she, and finally found her back against a tree by two other warriors. He hissed as he pounced on one and started shredding the attacker's pelt. It yowled in surprise and agony as Screechpaw clawed its ear. Turtlepaw had driven the other one back while Screechpaw sent his attacker running in terror. He glanced Turtlepaw and noticed a long cut down her flank and her ear was torn. Both injuries were bleeding badly and she looked like she was about to faint. A large pool of blood was forming around her and The Riverclan cats noticed that she was weakened. Four or five of them surrounded them in a tight semi-circle around the tree. _Tigerpaw please hurry up. _As if answering his prayer a loud battle cry sounded as he saw his clanmates charge into the fray. Suddenly, the semi-circle broke and he noticed Icesoul and Lightheart were freeing them from their prison. He met Icesoul's eyes and he saw one thing in them. _Go_, before vanishing behind a very large Riverclan warrior. The fighting was loud as blood was pounding in his ears. "Turtlepaw can you walk?" She nodded feebly and stood up on shaky legs. He pressed his flank to hers to steady her and they walked slowly back to camp. There was a small opening in the battle that they could go through. In the agonizingly slow seconds it took to move it seemed as if the world had slowed down. He managed to get Turtlepaw out, but in that split second something rammed into him. He felt like his head was about to explode with pain. His vision was blurry and he didn't know what was happening. Screechpaw felt claws rake across his flank and he winced in pain. He shook his head hoping to clear vision cleared and he could see his attacker. It was Swishstar,leader of Riverclan. "My my what do we have here, a lone apprentice?" Almost all the warriors are defeated, but how is it your still standing?"he asked in a silky, almost hypnotic voice. He froze in shock for a moment, he pricked his ears and noticed it was unnaturally quite.. "A few apprentices are still fighting but most warriors are gone." he said in the same odd voice. "Just give up and I'll make sure you don't get hurt to badly." " Never!" Screechpaw snarled charging. "Uh uh uh," if you attack, we'll kill all these poor cats." stepping out-of-the-way. Behind him was a mass of barely alive cats. He recognized Icesoul,Tigerpaw,Greenpaw,Turtlepaw,and Dolphinpaw. Turtlepaw's gash seemed to have been treated with cobwebs, but it was open again and bleeding fiercer than before. _She must have come back to fight._ "Scre..eechpaw?" he noticed Tigerpaw was trying to stand,but quickly fell was about to run to her but a tail blocked his way. "Whats your answer?" Swishstar asked leaving out the silky voice."Scre...ch..paw 't..." she pleaded. He looked into her eyes and saw that odd twinkle again. He looked away and stared at Swishstar. "I..I give in." he said quietly. Swishstar grinned widely. "Very wise of you Scree-" Screechpaw had knocked Swishstar onto his back and pinned him down. "This is for everything you have ever done!" He screamed clawed Swishstar's throaght. There was one last breath, one last shudder and he was gone. Screechpaw had just ended Swishstar's last life. Shocked gasps came from every cat from both clans. _What have I done. I just broke the warrior code!_ Riverclan retreated, fearful of the cat who had just killed their leader. Sharpstar,Thunderclan's leader, stood up. "Everyone back to camp!" his voice echoed . one by one the cats got up and limped back to camp. He padded back to camp his tail drooping. Chickenwings,the Thunderclan medicine cat, was already treating the most injured cats. His wounds weren't really serious so he just padded to his nest and curled up. A wave of tiredness swallowed him up and soon he was sound asleep. The next morning Sharpstar called a meeting. He was plastered in cobwebs, but his pelt was shining in the early morning glow. Everyone gathered under Highledge to listen. "As you all know Riverclan attacked last night. Sharpstar was killed by Screechpaw." he anounced Nervous murmuring broke out among the cats. Some shot his nasty glares, and he heard talk about breaking the warrior code and upsetting Starclan. He signaled for silence."His punishment for breaking the warrior code, is that he will be exiled! Screechpaw will be leaving at sunhigh." Sharpstar dismissed everyone and he padded towards the exit. "Where do you think your going?" someone asked. He turned around and saw Tigerpaw,Greenpaw,Dolphinpaw,and Turtlepaw."I'm being exiled." he said his voice low."Its not sunhigh, but might as well start before." "I'm coming to!" Tigerpaw said. "Me too," Dolphinpaw mewed apparently haven forgiven him. "Your not leaving me behind!"Greenpaw called. "Me neither," Turtlepaw said. " I'm going alone," he said and continued walking. They followed him. "I said I'm going ALONE!" he mewed. Something grabbed his scruff. "Hey!" he yowled. Icesoul released him "We're going to go talk to Sharpstar about this alright," he mewed gruffly. "NO!" He unsheathed his claw and slashed his mentor's nose. "I..I'm so sorry." Screechpaw closed his eyes and ran through the forest. He ignored the call after him. He just kept running. He ran through Thunderclan's territory untill he crossed the border into no ones territory. He took one last glance back. _Goodbye._ With that he ran, he never stopped running, just ran on through tears flying behind him. Just running, and hoping to die.


End file.
